England takes charge
by Angel atems girl
Summary: pretty much what the title says...might make more chapters,if not then it's just a short story of crack
1. Chapter 1

England sat still. Barely breathing,as Russia glared at him.

"Where the heck is Sea?"America asked impatiently,tapping at the table. Now it was England's turn to glare at Russia.

"What did you do to her?"He demanded more than asked. Russia smiled sweetly.

"Just the usual."He said innocently. England was ready to jump over the table and strangle Russia when the door flew open and in walked Sea. She was dripping wet and covered by a towel, with a blushing Japan behind her.

"We where at the hot springs and lost track of time."She explained as everyone gawked at her. She walked in and sat next to Russia and flashed him a smile.

"Let's begin!"America said as he began on his usual rant. England looked at Japan,who was sitting uncomfortably in just a hot spring robe,then his attention turned to Sea.

"What the hell happened between you two?"England yelled,making America stop. Everyone looked at him shocked.

"W-what?"Sea asked,shock written all over her face. It was the first time she'd ever seen England angry.

"What happened?"He repeated. Sea looked at him for a moment before realization hit her.

"Oh!I was in the hot springs this morning and forgot about the meeting,so Japan came to get me and he accidentally fell in,right on me..."Sea gave Japan and agitated look,and Japan blushed madly"and so we ran here soaking wet cause we didn't want Russia hunting me down and murdering Japan."Sea finished. Russia pulled out his pipe and turned to Japan.

"You saw Sea naked,da?I think we need to erase your memory,da?"Russia threatened as he inched toward Japan. Japan shot up from his chair and ran out of the room, Russia following. Everyone, except Sea and England dashed out after them so Russia wouldn't kill Japan. As soon as they were all gone,England closed the door lightly and locked it.

"W-what are you doing?"Sea asked as she tried to pull her towel around her more. England turned around and his eyes locked with hers. Green eyes were full of lust and jealousy,and blue eyes were filled with shock and fear.

"England?What's the matter?"Sea asked as she stood up and back away a bit. England smiled and began to walk around the table, Sea still trying to distance herself from him.

"I now know how you feel when you jump me."He said, his voice low as he inched around the table. Sea felt herself shiver. She darted around the table, not really paying attention to which direction he was going and felt her towel pulled off. She turned around and saw a smiling England staring at her bare body.

"Pervert!"She yelled as she tried to run away,but England grabbed her hand and pushed her onto the table. Sea squealed,which was heard down the hall by everyone. Russia ran to the meeting room door.

"Stop England!"Sea yelled as he approached the door. He tried to turn the knob as everyone surrounded him.

"Sea are you okay?What's going on?"France yelled as Russia began to hit the door with his pipe.

"England!It feels so good!" She yelled through the door,causing French to have a nose bleed. Russia broke in at last and what everyone saw was shocking.

"ENGLAND!WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO **MY** ATLANTIS!"Russia yelled as he attacked England with his pipe. Sea was in a daze,but sat up as England was pulled off of her. She sat on the table and watched as Russia beat England with his pipe. When he was done he turned to his precious Sea and smiled at her dazed expression.

"Would you like me to finish for him,da?"He asked as he wrapped her towel around her body. Sea nodded yes,and a dark aura appeared around Russia as he lifted her up in bridal style and began to kolkolkol.

"Well,I guess the meeting's over."America said as he kicked England's unconscious body. Everyone agreed and left. Leaving England and France passed out on the floor for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

The meeting room was pitch black when England came to. He sat up and rubbed his head,then sat for a moment while his eyes adjusted to the dark.

"What happened?"He asked out loud,not remembering anything from before he was attacked. Then his face turned bright red.

"Oh bloody hell!I took advantage of Sea!"He yelled.

"Can you please keep it down?I have quiet a headache."The door opened revealing a very annoying France.

"What are you doing here still?"England yelled. France smiled a latched onto him. England kicked him off.

"I only wanted to tell you what happened!"France said innocently as England continued to kick him. England stopped and looked at France,expectingly.

"What happened?"He hissed. France tembled in fear.

"-"

England smacked France to stop his ranting then looked at him.

"Russia finished?"He asked.

"Yes..."France nodded. England's face began to darken.

"That bloody bastard!"He yelled as he ran out of the room. He ran out of the building and headed straight for the hotel Sea and Russia where staying at.

Meanwhile,in there hotel room. Russia snuggled up to Sea,who was trying to go to sleep.

"Russia...I'm exhausted...please go to sleep..."She asked sleepily. Russia wrapped his arms around her and began to kiss the crook of her neck.

"But I'm not tired yet. Let's have one more round,da?"He flashed an innocent smile which made Sea giggle. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his nose.

"No."She smiled then she turned away from a shocked Russia. But as soon as she was comfortable,Russia pulled her under him and crashed his lips onto hers. She gasped and Russia slid his tongue into her mouth to deepen the kiss.

"You're a meanie!"She said when he pulled away for air. He just smiled innocently and kissed her nose.

"You love it,da?"He chuckled. She just smiled and was about to say no when there was a banging at the door. Russia moaned as he got up.

"Who is it?"He asked as he began to unlock the door.

"Room service!"A familiar voice yelled,and as soon as the door was open,England barged past a very surprised Russia and grabbed his pipe.

"Ha!What are you going to do now?"England laughed as he pointed the pipe at Russia. Who just stared at him blankly. Sea was just sitting on the bed and started laughing hard. Both England and Russia stared at her.

"What's so funny?"They asked simultaneously.

"You two!It's just so funny how you to act!" Sea said through laughter. Both Russia and England looked at her cross.

"Maybe this once we can set aside our differences and attack together,da?"Russia suggested. England nodded his head in agreement as he dropped the pipe. Sea didn't notice,as her face was in a pillow muffling her laughs. England began to walk around one side of the bed and Russia the other. Then they both jumped onto the bed and tackled Sea.

"What the-"England cut her off with a passionate kiss on the lips,while Russia grabbed his scarf and tied Sea's hand to the bed post.

"What are you to doing?"She yelled as soon as England pulled away. Russia smiled his innocent smile as England began to undress. Russia pulled off Sea's blanket making her blush as her skimpy night gown was revealed.

"Cute."England commented with a smirk as he finished undressing. Russia undressed and both England and Sea blushed when he was finished.

"Your turn."England smiled at Sea as he pulled down her dress.

"Nooooo!"Her yells of protest quickly turned into moans of pleasure,which where heard throughout the hotel almost all night.


End file.
